Nueve Meses
by Marde State
Summary: Sarada Uchiha cree que su padre la odia pero al leer el regalo de Sasuke comprenderá el porque él la adora tanto y más cuando en Nueve Meses se entera lo que significa amar, proteger y ser padre. Pero no todo fue tan fácil así que ella deberá entender la difícil situación en la que Sasuke se aventuró para formar una familia. [Sakura H., Sasuke U.]
1. Prologo

Hola a todos este es un curioso FF que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas así que espero les guste mucho…Lo publiqué anteriormente con otra cuenta puesto que había perdido el acceso a la cuanta actual que uso así que no piensen que es un plagio ya que soy la misma autora de la anterior publicación.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este FF.

**Título: **Nueve Meses

**Autora: **Marde State

**Género:** Misterio | Drama | Romance

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke U. | Sakura H.

**Advertencias: **Leve Lemmon. Romance.

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

Este FF se basa sobre los Nueves Meses en que Sasuke tiene que vivir al saber que es padre y sobre todo el cómo lidiar con esa pequeña aventurilla de cuidar a su esposa a la bebe que ambos tendrían.

El prólogo empieza con la inquietud de Sarada que al leer el regalo de su padre comprenderá que él no la odia sino la ama mucho más de lo que ella imagina así que siéntanse gustosos en leer y dejar un lindo comentario.

* * *

**Nueve Meses**

.

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

La niña de anteojos se sentó parsimoniosamente sobre el pequeño silloncito que poseía en su habitación. Tenía dudas y muchas de ellas no poseían un rumbo concreto y una directriz elocuente pero sí sabía que ellos dos debieron hacer algo o si no ella no existiría. Oh no, no tenía la mentalidad de Himawari así que biológicamente sabía cómo fue concebida pero ese tema no pensaba tocarlo, por supuesto que no y no.

Por esa noche no quería nada de pesadillas con temas oscuros que solo los adultos como sus padres o sus tíos sabían.

Sarada Uchiha frunció el ceño concibiendo una hermosa expresión en su pequeño y pálido rostro mientras observaba con cuidado las fotos en el álbum familiar. Chasqueó la lengua al verse con unos ocho años menos de lo que poseía ahora. Sus mejillas ardieron al verse sin ropa alguna como si fuera una muñeca mientras Sakura Haruno parecía una niña jugando con ella como si fuera un simple juguete.

¡Qué vergüenza! ¡¿Es que su madre no comprendía el concepto del pudor?! Las mejillas de Sarada ardieron mucho más al verse en muchas fotos cuando era apenas una bebe.

— Nunca me he sentido tan humillada. —murmuró con desgano simplemente porque sabía que no habría vuelta atrás aunque lo glorioso es que aquel álbum nunca saldría de casa o al menos eso esperaba ella.

Pero algo muy curioso suscitó en la mente de la niña. Un tema que cada tiempo le invadía la mente y tal vez le palpitaba ese temorcito que comenzó a sentir hace tres años atrás. Cuando aprendió a diferenciar las cosas: Sasuke Uchiha.

Ok, entendía bien que su padre era el ejemplo perfecto y concepto de seriedad pero tal vez eso no era justificación que en todos los recuerdos de años anteriores él se mostrara como si de alguna u otra forma odiase todo. Como si el hecho de que ella existiera fuera el producto de su amargura y completa seriedad porque Sasuke nunca le regaló alguna sonrisa o una frase hermosa como su tío Naruto lo hacía con Himawari.

— Tal vez, él siempre quiso ganar al tío Naruto y tener un niño.

Esa idea siempre le palpitó la mente desde que se dio cuenta las reacciones que su padre albergaba cuando Bolt aparecía de la nada en el patio de la residencia Uchiha sin que ella lo invitara a visitarlo.

Sarada se puso de pie y dejó el álbum de fotos sobre su cama. No quería seguir pensando el mismo tema pues la respuesta era más que clara y por más que intentaba realizar alguna acción en donde su padre sonriera animándola a seguir en los planeas fracasados, sabía que él siempre mostraría ese rostro serio para ella.

_Tal vez me odia._

Fue lo que pensó al salir de su habitación hacia la cocina para comerse algún postre que su madre—después de muchos intentos—preparó para ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía cansada, los ojos le pesaban demasiado y sabía que no duraría de pie un minuto más. El trabajo en el hospital fue menor desde que se acabaron las grandes guerras ninjas pero eso no impedía que la competencia entre naciones en el campo medico creciera y ella, sí, como la aprendiz de Tsunade Senju debía de dirigir el grupo médico de Konoha.

Agradecía en demasía que el Hokage, y mejor amigo, le otorgara todo el poder y derechos en el equipo médico de la aldea y representante en las juntas médicas que se hacían anualmente entre las grandes naciones shinobis.

Sakura Haruno suspiró y secó el último plato antes de irse a dormir pues debía madrugar para terminar la investigación.

Sin embargo, la niña de cabellos azabaches y hermosos ojos negros entró a la cocina dirigiéndose al frigorífico para tomar un poco de pastel.

— Hola mamá. — saludó la niña buscando una cucharita aunque no quiso chocar las miradas con su madre.

— Creí que estabas en cama mi amor. ¿Tienes alguna tarea? — preguntó mientras se quitaba el mandil.

— Solo se me antojó comer algo — se metió un poco de pastel a la boca luego lo engulló y siguió hablando: — creo que no me llené con la cena. Como sea, lavaré mi plato y volveré a la cama.

Pero Sakura no era tonta y su instinto maternal le inquietaba. Tal vez Sarada heredó las expresiones de Sasuke pero a una madre no se le podría mentir.

— ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Sarada casi se atora pues no pensó que fuera tan notorio su preocupación.

— Ninguna por el momento, mamá.

Oh no, esa pequeña mentira solo condujo a Sakura a que confirmara a que algo malo sucedía.

— Sarada Uchiha Haruno — no se expresó con enojo sino con una dulzura autoritaria —, te he llevado nueve meses dentro de mí y voy criándote ocho años y sé perfectamente cuando te ocurre algo así que puedes decirme con toda confianza cariño.

La expresión de dulzura autoritaria provocaba un sinfín de miedos en la niña. Ahora entendía porque su padre esquivaba olímpicamente a su madre en cada plática familiar con una típica excusa de que saldría acompañar en unas de las reuniones del Hokage hacia alguna aldea vecina.

— Solo son cosas de la academia. Es todo.

Mala idea, no se puede mentir a una madre y mucho menos a una como Sakura. Tal vez era buena idea recurrir a las peripecias de Bolt pero eso siempre funcionaba cuando tenías una madre como Hinata pero la triste realidad es que su madre era Sakura.

— Esta bien, tú ganas —dejó de comer su pastelito y miró fijamente a su madre quien suavizó la mirada y prefirió sentarse frente a la niña —. Es solo que algo me inquieta y no es desde ahora. Es de años atrás pero creo que cada vez que voy creciendo presiento que no le agrado a papá.

Sakura abrió los ojos atónitamente esfumando así el pesado sueño que la asechaba.

— ¿Cómo que no le agradas a tu padre? ¿Él te lo ha dicho? — crispó el puño, imaginó lo que tal vez Sasuke hubiese dicho.

— No, papá no me ha dicho nada, de hecho nunca me dice nada salvo para narrarme cosas del clan— tenía que ser concisa o podría quedar huérfana de padre—. Entiendo bien que papá sea un hombre serio y frio pero creo que debería hacer una excepción conmigo ¿no crees?

— Es lógico, debe hacerlo. Espera, ¿sigue mostrando esa expresión de enojo? — y la furia en Sakura crecía más y más y Sasuke pagaría caro todo eso.

— No me gusta armar líos innecesarios pero sí, lo sigue haciendo y he llegado a la conclusión que… —se mordió levemente la lengua, no sabía si era lo correcto pero tenía que decirlo —… papá siempre ha querido superar al tío Naruto y sabemos que ambos son fuertes pero el tío Naruto va un pie por delante de papá porque él tiene un primogénito varón y papá… me tiene a mí.

Sakura guardó silencio, todas las expresiones de enojo hacia Sasuke cesaron al ver a su niña cabizbaja como si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna cosa tan fea que le retorciera su corazón. Entonces se recordó a sí misma cuando era niña.

Ella conocía a Sasuke y sabía que su niña estaba muy equivocada en todo eso. Si Sarada supiera el cómo su padre añoraba tenerla, el cómo se desvelaba todas las noches para mantenerla a salvo o el cómo se desmayó el día en que ella abrió los ojos ante la luz del mundo…

Haruno se puso de pie para salir de la cocina no sin antes llamar con un ademan de manos a Sarada quien sin decir nada siguió a su madre por los pasillos de la casa. Las dos llegaron a la biblioteca de su padre, Sarada sudó frio pues sabía que su padre le prohibió entrar en aquel lugar.

— No te preocupes, tu padre no volverá hasta mañana además yo sí puedo entrar aquí.

— Pero yo no y lo sabes.

— Yo te estoy trayendo aquí así que es válido en las reglas de tu padre — se acercó hacia el escritorio del Uchiha para extraer del primer cajón una llave y apto seguido meterla en una pequeña caja fuerte —. Eres una niña muy inteligente y ya es momento de que leas esto.

Sakura extrajo una caja semi rosa que se mantenía sellada por un listón rojo. Con delicadeza se lo entregó a Sarada.

— Esto es para ti. Mañana es tu cumpleaños así que doy por adelantado tu regalo, de hecho, es un regalo de tu padre.

— ¿No se supone que él debería dármelo? — indagó con dudas al sostener la caja que emanaba un olor a cerezo.

— Tu padre me dijo que debía darte esto el día de tu cumpleaños así que mira — le enseñó el reloj de la pared —, son las doce. Feliz cumpleaños Sarada.

La niña sonrió con disimulo mientras sus mejillas mantenían un color rojizo a causa de la vergüenza.

— No quiero que te desveles pero aquí hallarás las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto te invaden la mente. Luego me dirás que es lo que piensas de tu padre ¿de acuerdo?

Sarasa asintió y salió corriendo de la biblioteca de Sasuke rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación. No podía negarlo, la curiosidad la invadía y el corazón le palpitaba a mil así que rápidamente descubrió la caja para darse con la sorpresa de fotos, papeles, sobres de carta y un cuaderno… Y todo estaba a nombre de ella.

_**De: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Para: Sarada Uchiha Haruno.**_

Los ojos de la niña brillaron al ver que todo estaba dedicado a ella a mano de su padre pero el cuaderno forrado de terciopelo azul y decorado con el símbolo del clan atrajo su mayor atención. Se sentó en cama y abrió el cuaderno:

— ¿Es el diario de papá?

_« Tal vez esto nunca lo diré pero prefiero que lo leas. No soy bueno con las palabras pero sí con las escrituras así que quiero contarte lo que me ha hecho feliz desde hace ocho años. No quiero omitir nada así que quiero que sepas bien las cosas y comenzaré con los Nueve meses en que comprendí lo que era tener una familia…_

_Atte: Sasuke Uchiha»_

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Marde State®**_


	2. 1 Primer Mes: Escúchame

**Hola a todos y muchísimas gracias por los reviews regalados. Espero que el capítulo les agrade a todos y todas. Trataré de actualizar semanalmente.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este FF.

**Título:**Nueve Meses

**Autora:**Marde State

**Género:** Misterio | Drama | Romance

**Parejas principales:**Sasuke U. | Sakura H.

**Advertencias:**Leve Lemmon. Romance.

**Aclaraciones de la autora: **Los capítulos serán escritos en tercera persona para no omitir los detalles. Cada Mes será dividido en tres o cuatro capítulos (dependiendo las circunstancias)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

**Primer Mes**

**.**

**.**

**«Escúchame»**

**.**

**.**

La batalla contra Toneri resultó distintivamente más liviano a comparación de lo que fue contra Kaguya. Aquella afrenta no envolvió a otros shinobis mucho menos arraigó presencia de las aldeas vecinas, aquellas que se sumaron en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

En Konoha, la primavera llegó y nuevamente los aldeanos retomaron sus vidas aunque con una adición extra en sus nuevos caminos: La calma segura se estableció en toda Konohagakure. El sol radiaba con totalidad. No más guerras. No más discordias. No más indicios subliminales ni mucho menos rumores de conflictos.

El aire fresco de la mañana resultaba totalmente reconfortable y, pese a que la noche anterior se desató una terrible lluvia, los aldeanos parecían felices por los acontecimientos de la naturaleza aunque algunos mantenían la seriedad pues nadie estaba feliz de estar "enjaulado" en una habitación de hospital, al menos que una madre esperase al recién nacido para acurrucarlo entre sus brazos.

— Esta más que lista para que pueda volver a casa. — habló una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados mientras firmaba el documento de autorización para la joven mujer que acababa de ser madre.

— Muchas gracias. — la mujer se inclinó un poco por cortesía y acto seguido se marchó de la habitación en donde Sakura ocupaba su cargo.

Un prestigioso cargo del cual se sentía demasiado orgullosa. Tal vez debía de agradecer al nuevo Hokage que sin pensarlo dos veces concluyó en que la joven Haruno resultaba perfecta para aquel puesto y que con el pasar de los años podría asumir el cargo que la anterior Hokage ocupaba, o tal vez llevar el título importante como la mejor Ninja Médico del Mundo Shinobi. Pero todo aquello aún era un largo camino por recorrer y debía de agradecerlo a su maestra y a Shizune quien ahora mismo era la directora general del hospital de Konoha.

— Por fin te encuentro. Necesito que me ayudes con algo importante — era Shizune ingresando a la oficina con un pack de medicamentos —. Es la terapia de Naruto, encárgate tú porque tengo mejor paciencia con los niños y dudo que Naruto colaboré en la obediencia.

Sakura suspiró. Pese a tener los 19 años, Naruto seguía actuando como un crio al que apenas sabía diferenciar la multiplicación de la suma. A veces ella no entendía cómo es que Hinata podía soportarlo.

— Esta bien. No hay problema. — contestó con derrota pues la expresión de Shizune resultaba bastante convencedor.

La mujer solo sonrió aunque la expresión le causó un poco de temor en Sakura porque sabía que esas sonrisas se debía a algo bastante perturbador. No. Era imposible imaginar que tal vez Shizune le obsequió un perfecto golpe devastador al héroe de Konoha dejándolo inconsciente y ahora quería encargarse que alguien se ocupara en reanimarlo.

Sea cual fuese el dilema, Sakura estaba preparada para todo así que saliendo de su oficina se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de Naruto en el cuarto piso del hospital. No entendía por qué pero estaba muy feliz de que todo volviera a normalidad, no solo porque Naruto logró buscar un camino firme y seguro…, sino algo más le revolvió el corazón.

Por Kami. Sakura se sonrojó al instante al pillarse a sí misma en lo que pensaba.

_**« ¡Baka!, no sigas pensando en eso. Lo prometimos»**_, se dijo a sí misma mientras subía hacia el piso en donde encontraría a Naruto.

Y la promesa inequívoca de mantenerse al margen de todo con respecto al ex traidor de la aldea. Si bien él se había marchado dejando una tierna y dulce sonrisa, ella tenía planeas de hacerle pagar cada humillación y desplante ¿o es que todo el mundo creía que era ella la masoquista y llorona de amores? Pues no, ella era Sakura Haruno, aprendiz de la Quinta Hokage y una de las grandes promesas de Konoha en el campo medico así que no podría darse el lujo de ser tildada como la pobre chiquilla que se llenaba de amores con solo palabras de aquel Uchiha.

Oh no, ya no habría más de aquella típica y tonta pelirrosa.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — el hiperactivo Naruto brincó de la cama de un salto mostrando la sonrisa más grande que podía expresar.

— Debes estar en cama aún — regañó dulcemente, tal vez debía de cambiar pero con Naruto sería algo inútil pues su amigo no cometió delito alguno en contra de suya —. Si esa prótesis no se adapta a tu cuerpo como debe ser entonces da por hecho de que quedarás sin brazo así que estate quieto.

— Pero tú puedes curarme mejor que nadie, por eso eres la gran ninja médico de Konoha. — alagó Naruto sentándose en la cama mientras intentaba quitarse la camiseta.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hacia el joven rubio. No tenía intención de darle un golpe así que Naruto podría respirar con calma, la única intensión de Sakura era ayudarlo a quitarse la camiseta.

— Esto debería hacerlo Hinata y no yo — no estaba quejándose pero quería evitar cualquier tipo de confusión absurda —. Ella tiene la delicadeza para tratarte.

— Etto…— titubeó con temor, debía de pensar lo que diría o saldría volando por la ventada hacia el primer piso—, pues con respecto a Hinata, ah, yo quería…, bueno, ya sabes…

— Naruto Uzumaki si has metido la pata en la relación te juro que te romperé los dos brazos. — y esa amenaza casi logra que Naruto se hiciera pipi en los pantalones.

— No, no, nada de eso Sakura-chan. El tema va por otro camino — la pelirrosa enarcó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero esos hermosos ojos jades advertía muerte —. Ya es bastante tiempo que Hinata-chan y yo tenemos una relación así que…, bueno… yo… etto.

¿Momento de qué? …

Oh no… ¡El momento! ¡Ese benigno momento! No, tal vez Sakura estaba siendo demasiado extremista pero conocía Naruto y el largo tiempo de convivencia con un pervertido como Jiraya debió pegarse las malas mañas.

— ¡Idiota! — Sakura golpeó al rubio en la cabeza haciendo que éste cayera de largo en la cama — ¡¿Están pensando en hacer esas cosas?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Su padre te mataría si tocas a Hinata sin haberse casado!

— Pero yo no hablo de hacer esas cosas — las mejillas de Naruto ardieron al máximo que parecía un tomate andante —. Sakura-chan, eres una pervertida.

Y otro golpe volvió a removerle el cerebro al joven Uzumaki aunque eso no evitaba que ambos estuvieran tan sonrojados.

— Lo que trato de decir es que quiero pedir la mano de Hinata-chan.

— ¿Eh? Espera… — se acercó al rubio para tocarle la frente — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando?

— Lo he pensado y he hablado con la abuela Tsunade y con Kakashi-sensei, bueno, también reaccionaron como tú o algo así — se sentó en la cama nuevamente mientras se dejaba tocar por Sakura —. La verdad es que sí me da un poco de temor perderla después de lo ocurrido con Toneri.

— Bueno, a decir verdad, ya tienen más de seis meses saliendo así que creo que si ambos están lo suficientemente preparados pueden dar el siguiente paso…, deberían casarse.

— ¿Tú crees que ella aceptaría?

— Depende como se lo digas pero debes ser lo bastante sincero — ella quitó la venda del brazo del rubio —. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que odiabas a las personas que se mentían a sí mismas.

Naruto guardó silencio pues el recuerdo de lo que había dicho le llegó a la mente. Fue hace años atrás cuando aún se vivía el peligro y temor de la amenaza de Akatsuki, el día en que se dio cuenta de que Sakura aún mantenía sus sentimientos amorosos hacia otra persona y que nunca le otorgaría el amor que él esperaba y merecía… Si tan solo las cosas hubieran ocurrido de otra manera…

— Hinata es la mujer ideal para ti pero si aún no estás seguro de decírselo entonces espera un momento. Tampoco debes ir tan aprisa y por tu bien espero que sepas bien lo que significa contraer matrimonio.

— Lo sé bien Sakura-chan, no creas que lo pienso por tener sexo.

— Y tampoco espero que ambos se casen porque ella esté esperando un hijo tuyo.

Naruto tosió fuertemente por el repentino susto lo cual provocó que Haruno pensara en esa posibilidad.

— No es nada de eso Sakura-chan — en realidad él tampoco pensaba en la paternidad tan rápido —. Solo quiero dar ese paso, compartir mi vida junto a ella ¿lo entiendes?

— Lo entiendo bien — sonrió con ternura pues aún le costaba mucho aceptar lo que su mejor amigo decía.

Resultaba anecdótico y esporádicamente memorable pues Naruto no era el tipo de hombre que tomaba las cosas con madurez y seriedad; sin embargo, al hablar de su idea e interés sobre algo tan serio y delicado solo le otorgó el premio de ser idealizado como un hombre listo, serio y capaz de todo.

— Gracias por escucharme, Sakura-chan.

— Eres mi mejor amigo y mi prioridad será siempre lo mejor para ti — observó la prótesis que le había colocado al rubio, sonrió al notar que el experimento estaba resultando de las mil maravillas —. Vaya, sí que has mejorado pese a las bobadas que sueles cometer.

— ¿Entonces podré hacer uso de este brazo con mayor agilidad?

— No como antes pero si te podría servir utilizarlo para armar tu Rasengan —volvió a vendar el brazo del rubio —, así que trata de ser lo más prudente posible para que tu cuerpo acepte completamente esta prótesis.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente para volver a ponerse la camiseta pero esta vez sin ayuda de Sakura. Estaba hastiado de seguir las reglas—no era nada fuera de lo común por supuesto— a cada momento y parecer un pobre discapacitado en las misiones que Kakashi le otorgaba.

— Por cierto, Sakura-chan — estaba olvidando un detalle más que tal vez…, bueno, quizás era mejor darle el aviso o ella terminaría por romperle el otro brazo —, Sasuke también necesita la revisión de esa prótesis.

Haruno tragó saliva e inmediatamente camufló todos los sentimientos revueltos de su corazón bajo la máscara de indiferencia pues la promesa latente de ser diferente le martillaba la mente.

_**« ¡Kia! No puedes mentirte, lo deseas. Quieres verlo ahora mismo y saber cómo sigue en su recuperación después de volver de ese largo viaje»**_, la traidora mente que poseía estaba atacándola con esos comentarios perversos.

Pero no, no y no, ella no se iría a dejar doblegar por la traicionera de su conciencia así que el plan estaba ante todo y debía de considerarlo siempre la prioridad si deseaba cambiar sinceramente, si deseaba que la gente dejara de pensar que ella estaba tan necesitada de Uchiha.

— Bien. Iré a verlo a su habitación.

— Etto, creí que Shizune-chan te había dicho sobre eso — Sakura miró con seriedad a su amigo aunque las mejillas rojizas estaban jugándole una muy mala pasada—, el teme está en el baño, bueno, ambos estamos en esta habitación para que nos revisaras sobre la prótesis así que Shizune-chan nos dijo que tú vendrías a vernos porque sabes más de esto.

Ella no sabía si romperle el brazo a Naruto o irse directamente a su oficina para olvidarse de la situación, cualquiera que fuese la opción simplemente sería algo irrelevante y estúpido.

_**« Solo trágate el orgullo. Haz el trabajo y nos vamos de aquí… Al menos que tientes a la suerte y te pegues una plática psicológica con Uchiha»**_, esa maldita conciencia con su voz erótica placía en torturarla mentalmente.

— Seguro. Voy a revisarlo — no existía elección así que con el dolor de su orgullo debía hacerlo.

Dentro de esa habitación había un pequeño armario donde se guardaban algunos implementos de primeros auxilios. Sakura se puso rígida, debía de calmar todas sus emociones o todo el plan se iría al diablo, sin embargo, su corazón palpitó con furor al oír la puerta del baño abrirse y luego un "Siéntate teme" por parte de Naruto, sí, allí mismo estaba Sasuke Uchiha.

_**«Date vuelta tonta, si te ve de esa manera sabrá que aún mantiene control sobre ti»**_, su mente le advertía y aunque gran parte del tiempo le daba la contra a sus pensamientos, esta vez decidió obedecer.

— Hola Sakura. — y esa voz mezclada entre la seriedad y estima reflejó el estado de ánimo de Uchiha quien se sentó en la cama casi cerca de Naruto.

— Hola Sasuke — con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intentó sonar lo más normal posible pero resultaba para ella un logro demasiado tortuoso —. Quítate la camiseta.

_**« ¿Y por qué no se la quitas tú? Estás hecha un panal de hormonas»,**_ la maldita conciencia volviendo a jugar en su contra.

— Creo que el teme no puede hacerlo — y no faltaba el insinuador pervertido de Naruto quien se puso de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —, el brazo lo tiene más débil que el mío.

— Cierra la boca, dobe.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y con la fuerza más el orgullo atisbó a quitarse la camiseta negra que lucía. No podía decirlo pero por dentro deseaba tanto que alguien la ayudara pues sentía que la prótesis impuesta estaba siendo arrebatada de su sitio.

— Olvídalo. Yo te ayudaré —Sakura se acercó más a Sasuke con la intención de ayudarle y de paso evitar que su propio cuerpo le traicionara.

Alzó un poco la camiseta, hizo que él sacara un brazo por el agujero y luego por la cabeza hasta que dejó para el final el otro brazo artificial.

— Etto… Yo iré por Hinata así que los dejo solos. — la risita de complot y perversión salió a flote en las palabras de Naruto.

No quería interrumpir, por supuesto que no, jamás se le cruzó por la mente aunque sí deseaba estar presentar para burlarse de todas las formas posibles de Sasuke. Sin embargo, prometió a Hinata salir almorzar juntos después de su charla con Sakura…, ahora más que nunca deseaba pasar tiempo con la de ojos perlados buscando la seguridad posible de dar el siguiente paso y también tratar de controlar las hormonas alborotadas que se mandaba.

Por otra parte, los dos ex camaradas estaban solos en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos quería soltar alguna palabra para iniciar la conversación aunque los dos siendo de distintos polos resultaría un fiasco tratar de platicar pues Sasuke Uchiha resultaba ser un hombre de pocas palabras y Sakura Haruno era toda una mujer de palabras que debían de vendarle la boca para que guardara silencio.

El sonido de las agujas del reloj estaban ambientando el momento y el nerviosismo de ambos estaban jugándole una mala pasada pues Sakura lastimó levemente el brazo de Uchiha y éste solo masculló.

— Lo siento — se disculpó la pelirrosa en un afán de ocultar su torpeza y nerviosismo. Sasuke solo asintió mientras evitaba mirarla —. Se está siendo más difícil, al parecer la prótesis no quiere adherirse a tu cuerpo.

— Es porque tal vez las células de Hashirama no quieren adaptarse a un Uchiha. — cerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar el sonrojo lo cual Sakura no pasó por desapercibido.

No entendía el por qué pero se sentía traicionado por sí mismo. Uchiha se mordió la lengua. Debía de pensar en algo oscuro o tal vez algún recuerdo del pasado que no tenga que ver con Sakura. Oh no, a ella no la quería recordar en los fragmentos de memorias del pasado. La quería lejos, muy pero muy lejos. No soportaba mantenerla frente a él y por más que odiaba la situación y verla muy cerca sabía que no habría alternativa.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! ¡¿Qué era eso en que sus ojos deseaban reposar para observar con calma?! Oh no, eso sí que no. ¡Sasuke Uchiha no podía fijarse en eso! Había pasado tiempo conociendo y mirando mujeres pero nunca por su físico y atributos sino por cuestiones de poder y ahora…, sí, ahora estaba allí frente a Sakura quien llevaba una blusa blanca con un hermoso y deslumbrante escote dejando a resaltar el inicio de ese par de hermosos senos, bueno, eso era cuando ella se inclinaba más cerca de él.

— ¿Tienes algo de fiebre? — indagó ella provocando que Sasuke tragara saliva con fuerza.

Negó rápidamente con el fin de controlarse. ¡¿Qué pasaba con él?!

¡Carajo!

¡Las malditas pastillas de Shizune estaban surtiendo efecto!, por supuesto, esas malditas píldoras era lo único que se había tragado en la mañana.

— Si ya está todo bien entonces debería marcharme — habló él con incomodidad y por vez primera deseaba huir, correr antes de pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida —. Debo ir a casa a ordenar todo.

— Ah, sí, lo olvidaba — ella fingió tomarlo como si nada pero en realidad le entristecía que él siguiera actuando tan serio como si lo último que dijo después de que Kakashi fuera nombrado como Hokage resultara una simple mentira —, Kakashi-sensei te devolvió las propiedades del clan Uchiha.

— Necesito reconstruirla. No permitiría que la propiedad de mi clan sea enterrada por los recuerdos y el polvo — intentó ponerse al camiseta aunque nuevamente Sakura le ayudó—, además hay asuntos personales por aclarar.

_**« Anda, ofrécete como ayudante ¿no ves que él no logrará mucho con ese brazo?»**_, su mente era la santa inquisidora que se placía en torturarla.

— Trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo — pero ella quería darle la contra a su mente así que intentó ser indiferente —, porque si dañas ese brazo no habrá forma de repararlo.

— Naruto dijo que tú podrías solucionar cualquier problema de ese tipo.

— Naruto solo habla idioteces, ya lo conoces — se dio la vuelta para ocultar el sonrojo —. Bien. Me debo ir así que ten suerte y si te sigue molestando ese brazo puedes venir mañana.

— ¿Y no puedo venir hoy mismo?

Sakura se quedó rígida mientras buscaba un pretexto digno para Uchiha y de paso aclarar que estaba perfectamente bien.

— Casi toda la parte del día llevó trabajando con pacientes de cuidados intensivos — algo debía de ocurrírsele o terminaría por echar al diablo el plan —. Tal vez Shizune-san estará libre así que puedes venir pero no seas tan imprudente como Naruto.

— No soy igual que Naruto.

— Entonces no tendrás necesidad de venir aquí muy seguido — volvió a mirar a Uchiha pero esta vez con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro —, Naruto llevó prácticamente todo el tiempo fuera del hospital. Cuidó bien su salud aunque por momentos rompía las reglas.

Sasuke sintió que ella le había dado un golpe muy bajo insinuándole que Naruto podría ser lo bastante maduro como para cuidar de su propia salud.

— Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ver a unos niños. — sonriendo salió de la habitación con el interés de no verlo allí.

El problema no era el verlo, el dilema era el estar tanto tiempo intercambiando palabras con Sasuke.

Oh Kami. Ella deseaba tanto pasar el día junto a él aún así mentir a Sasuke de que estaba demasiado enfermo como para salir del hospital. Sakura corrió hacia el segundo piso del plantel. Necesitaba tomar algo que pudiera calmar sus nervios y hormonas alborotadas.

_**«Eres una pervertida. Estás fantaseando a Sasuke con su hermoso cuerpo bien cuidado»**_, conciencia ya armaba todo el barullo en los recuerdos.

¡¿Y quién no iba a recordarlo?! Sasuke Uchiha no perdió la belleza e intensidad de su hombría aún con las secuelas de la gran batalla que tuvo contra Naruto. Sus músculos formados bajo aquella camiseta apetecían a cualquier mujer. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no podía negarlo: deseaba acariciar aquel cuerpo aún si su plan trazado se echara a la borda.

— No Sakura. Definitivamente no.

_**«Eso dices pero llegará el momento en que no solo me escucharás a mí sino a todo tu cuerpo»**_, esa amenaza erótica le rezumbó el corazón.

.

.

.

Cayó sobre sus pies en el patio empolvado y desolado. No había señal de vida humana en ningún lugar pero sí algunos roedores, insectos y aves que volaban de un lado a otro y que tal vez hicieron sus nidos en los deshojados árboles.

El joven se adentró a la casa. Todo permaneció en el completo silencio y polvo desde que abandonó su hogar cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Sasuke Uchiha abrió la puerta de la sala de estar de su casa. Ya no existían los rastros ni marcas de aquel macabro asesinato que al final a nadie podía culpar.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

La soledad era realmente cruel cuando se la proponía.

Siguió el recorrido visual para ver lo que hacía falta llegando a la única conclusión de que el cambio debía ser en totalidad pues ya deseaba en demasía volver a vivir en su propio hogar y no soportar un día más a lado de Naruto pues su apartamento quedaba junto a su viejo amigo.

Al entrar en la cocina, observó que todo había permanecido en su sitio—bajo el polvo de los recuerdos—sin que nadie se atreviera a tocar los utensilios de su madre, ni siquiera el jarrón de flores que siempre permanecía en la ventana. Uchiha observó detenidamente todo el lugar y los pedazos de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente.

Mikoto Uchiha se dedica mucho tiempo en la cocina preparando exquisitos platos para que su padre, Itachi y él disfrutaran de un buen platillo. Cómo extrañaba a su madre pues era la única mujer que amó en toda su vida hasta que…

Meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

Naruto tenía toda la razón: Estaba bastante desesperado para pensar en aquellas cosas.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala secundaria donde muchas veces cenaba junto a sus padres y hermano. Silencio. Todo seguía consumado en el voraz silencio muy a diferencia de aquellos años atrás en donde su hogar se mantenía lleno de alegría, risas, regaños y voces, donde todo su clan permanecía junto y que ahora…, él era el único de aquella familia.

— Tal vez… Ya sea hora de buscar a alguien para reestablecer el clan.

Murmuró en voz suave y mesurada mientras buscaba una escoba dentro de un cuarto pequeño en donde su madre guardaba todos los utensilios de limpieza.

— Tal vez si le hablaras a ella…

Y esa patética voz de burla podría salir de la boca de alguien. En el umbral de la puerta, el rubio hiperactivo estaba de pie acompañado de alguien y de paso trayendo entra las manos unos paquetes de víveres.

— Hola Sasuke-san — la voz tímida y pasible de Hinata calmó el leve enojo de Uchiha quien miraba a Naruto —. Naruto-kun y yo venimos ayudarte. Sabemos que no podrás tú solo con todo esto.

— Además de que no sabe mucho sobre estas cosas así que necesita de ayuda. —rio el rubio dejando los paquetes en la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala.

— ¿Y desde cuando sabes ocuparte de los labores del hogar? —indagó Sasuke enarcando una ceja —. Hasta donde recuerdo, tu casa es un completo desastre.

— Es por eso que Hinata-chan viene conmigo — se acercó al azabache para susurrarle al oído—. Ella siempre me ayuda en los labores del hogar y es muy buena cocinando así que tal vez te vendría bien una mano o… dos…

Eso último lo dijo con burla pues estaba al tanto de los avances médicos de Uchiha.

— Lamento que tengas que venir a esta lugar tan polvoriento — Sasuke empujó suavemente al rubio para acercarse a Hinata —. No estas obligada estar aquí.

— Eh… Sasuke-san, esto no es ninguna molestia — titubeaba la de ojos perlados pues la cercanía de Uchiha era bastante acalorada para ella —, para mí es un gusto venir ayudarte. Eres el mejor amigo de Naruto-kun y te considero un amigo.

Sasuke sonrió colocando su mano en el hombro de Hinata como muestra de agradecimiento aunque también le resultaba para molestar al rubio quien estaba echando chispas de celos.

— Ya vamos a limpiar este lugar — Naruto se puso en el medio de ambos y miró con enojo al Uchiha —; creo que debí avisar a Sakura-chan.

Hinata, con el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, asintió y tomó los paquetes cuando Sasuke le indicó donde estaba ubicada la cocina. Ambos camaradas se quedaron solos en la sala. Mirándose, callados, analizándose mutuamente aunque en realidad planeaban como hablar sobre sus conversaciones sin que Hinata los oyera.

— Sakura tenía cosas que hacer.

— ¿No se lo pediste bien?

— Le dije que si podría venir a verla por si me dañaba el brazo — respondió un poco hastiado pues sabía que no había logrado parte del plan —, ella dijo que podría ir pero que Shizune se encargaría de eso puesto que estaría ocupada con los pacientes de cuidados intensivos.

— ¿Sabes? Yo creí que era un idiota para estos temas pero veo que eres más idiota que yo.

— Ya cállate. Esto se te ocurrió a ti.

— Pues soy el mejor amigo de Sakura-chan y si quieres que ella te escuche debes acatar mis ideas.

— ¡Tsk! Solo no me arruines esto que bastante me ha costado hablarte de mis problemas íntimos.

Naruto sonrió soltándole un golpe en la frente a Uchiha. No sabía si burlarle o animarlo pero no podía negar que disfrutaría lentamente el cómo su viejo amigo-rival aprendería de las lecciones del amor y mujeres.

— No te preocupes que estas en manos de Naruto Uzumaki y te ayudaré a conquistar a Sakura-chan pero — el bendito pero que incomodó a Sasuke —, si te atreves a jugar o a lastimarla, te juro que te arrancare los brazos y te mataré.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa aunque el sudor frio de la molestia y temor le invadieron el ser.

— Si mi plan es dañar a Sakura, no tendría que estar pidiendo ayuda…— suspiró —, solo quiero que ella me escuche y el resto será como Kami desee.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias por leer. **

_**Marde State®**_


	3. 2: Preguntas & Estrategia

**Hola a todos y muchísimas gracias por los reviews regalados de paso también pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza. Agradezcan a Kishitroll por su gran manga que nos suelta y dejando histerias más trolleos y el santo drama para que los fans se aloquen… Espero que el capítulo les agrade a todos y todas. **

**Gracias**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este FF.

**Título: **Nueve Meses

**Autora: **Marde State

**Género:** Misterio | Drama | Romance

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke U. | Sakura H.

**Advertencias: **Leve Lemmon. Romance.

**Aclaraciones de la autora: **Los capítulos serán escritos en tercera persona para no omitir los detalles. Cada Mes será dividido en tres o cuatro capítulos (dependiendo las circunstancias)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Pregunta &amp; Estrategia**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _**¿Por qué siempre está allí? — **__el pequeño preguntó mientras olía la fragancia que emanaba la bufanda que su madre le tejió._

— _**Siempre ha querido superar los límites— **__contestó la mujer agachándose para quedar a lado de un pequeño Uchiha de apenas seis años__**—, algún día usarás este patio para tus entrenamientos junto a tu padre o Itachi.**_

_La hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros sonrió provocando que su pequeño se sonrojara. Mikoto Uchiha se levantó mirando a su esposo quién seguía entrenando con los jóvenes novatos del clan, Sasuke contempló las acciones de su padre aunque la sensación de temor crecía cada vez que el líder del clan le exigía entrenar con él._

_El fracaso siempre estaba allí._

_El fracaso era su sombra._

—_**Ánimo Sasuke—**__ habló Mikoto acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño sin perder la mirada en su esposo __**—, llegará el momento en que lograrás todo lo que te propongas. Eres un niño con hermosos sentimientos y serás un buen hombre.**_

_El niño alzó los ojitos para ver a su madre y reír. Ella siempre sabía las palabras mágicas para calmar su angustia._

Movió la cabeza para evitar recordar los pequeños fragmentos de su infancia antes de perder todo por causa de los sucesos inequívocos de la vida. Uchiha soltó las bolsas en el pequeño apartado de su casa. Tantos años de abandono provocó una acumulación de desperdicios por todo el recinto. Alzó los ojos para enfocarse en el cielo. Estaba atardeciendo y su propiedad comenzaba a sucumbir al brillo naranja de la puesta del sol.

Sasuke suspiró aunque sus ojos negros permanecieron enfocados en el cielo. Aquel patio le traía recuerdos que quizás fueron los más hermosos de su vida de infante en donde veía a su padre entrenar o día a día en practicar con su madre en secreto, sí, él pudo dominar algo de su poder gracias a las lecciones que Mikoto Uchiha le impartía a escondidas de Fugaku.

No podía negarlo, en esos momentos extrañaba en demasía su madre y cada parte de su hogar le recordaba a ella, cada rincón de su propiedad aún alberga esa dulce mezcla de aloe y vera que le recordaba mucho a Mikoto…Todo el barrio le revivía esos viejos recuerdos del pasado.

— **Teme — **la voz de Naruto interrumpió su nostálgico momento **—, vamos a cenar.**

Uchiha parpadeó para darse cuenta que ya había oscurecido y que el firmamento estaba sumido en la oscuridad con las brillantes estrellas que tal vez nunca él logró contemplar por largo tiempo después de la muerte de toda su familia.

— **Hinata pensó que Sakura-chan vendría. — **metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—**Te dije que ella no tendría tiempo para esto— **contestó mirando a su rubio amigo **—, ¿cómo es que ella ha cambiado? — **no le preguntó al hiperactivo muchacho sino que pensó en voz alta tratando de buscar una respuesta.

—**Cambio en el mismo momento que tú cambiaste— **le respondió su amigo casi en susurro pero asegurándose a la vez que Uchiha le oyera.

Sasuke observó con seriedad a Naruto. No deseaba darle la razón pero sabía perfectamente bien que él tenía toda la razón. Falló desde el primer momento. Erró su camino con cuanto desprecio le dio aquella mujer que pese a todo siempre estuvo detrás de él sin importarle absolutamente nada.

— **Solo lo hice por su bienestar.**

— **El bienestar que tú querías pensar.**

—**Entonces dime ¿por qué tú dejaste ese sueño donde ella siempre figuraba? — **rebatió con una pregunta pues desde algún tiempo mantuvo aquella duda.

—**Todos cambiamos, lo sabes bien.**

—**¿Desde cuándo huyes a las preguntas con patéticas respuestas?**

—**¡Ja! Mira quien dice eso…— **con ironía se expresó el rubio **—. No creas que todo está tan igual como lo fue cuando éramos niños, Sasuke. **

Y Uchiha volvió a caer en cuenta que las palabras de Naruto eran verdaderamente ciertas, pronunciadas con determinación y claridad. No había duda en nada por lo que le sorprendió que él le hablase con tanta firmeza.

— **¿Crees que me equivoqué en protegerla? —** sin querer había logrado caer nuevamente en aquel juego psicológico donde él resultaba un paciente más.

—**Tú error es que fuiste lo bastante idiota en dañarla. Y no me refiero a un simple daño que al día siguiente se puede curar porque no solo la lastimaste sentimentalmente sino físicamente—** volvió a responder esa misma frase que sabía bien estaba en lo correcto **—, si siempre la amaste debiste mantenerte al margen para no dañar su frágil cuerpo.**

—**Quiero emendar todo lo malo que le he causado. **

— **Entonces has caso a la idea que te ofrecí— **el rubio se giró sobre sus talones para volver a casa **—, pero si deseas oír una opinión femenina puedes contar con Hinata. Ella es bastante confiable y sabe guardar secretos.**

No era una mala idea pero a Sasuke le resultó bastante complejo explicarle a su viejo amigo-rival sobre sus problemas sentimentales como para platicarle a una mujer con la que nunca cruzó palabras fuera de lo formal.

Realmente toda su situación e intento de corregir las cosas que hizo le estaban pesando en demasía y mucho más al darse cuenta que su sentimiento hacia aquella fastidiosa y torpe chica pelirrosa no era un simple lazo de compañerismo sino un fuerte y cálido deseo de amar, una necesidad palpable desde que abrió los ojos de aquella oscuridad en la que Itachi le encendió el sendero para huir.

—**¿Cenarás? Si no gustas mejor para mí—** sonrió el rubio aunque el coscorrón que recibió por parte del azabache le hizo gruñir **—. No es necesario que recurras a la agresión.**

—**Entonces deja de decir incoherencias.**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y bufó como un niño pequeño al cual pillaron en plena travesura. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más sino hasta llegar hacia adentro de la casa de los Uchiha donde Hinata se había esforzado muchísimo por presentar una exquisita cena ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes. Sasuke dudó mucho en que alguien tan hermosa y tímida como aquella chica se fijara en alguien tan estúpido e irresponsable como Naruto.

La conversación perduró entre un Naruto hiperactivo que solo tenía mente para comer y hablar mientras una tímida Hinata respondía sonrojadamente a las preguntas que Sasuke le rebatía con el fin de malestar amigablemente a su rubio amigo.

Sin embargo…, algo no estaba bien y la pareja empezaba a sentir eso.

Resultaba insólito ver a Sasuke soltar más de diez palabras a una mujer.

Era sorprendente que sonriera… Oh sí, Sasuke estaba reflejando un gesto.

Pero el rubio y la oji perla notaron que aquella extraña forma en expresarse de Uchiha estaba siendo cada vez más ajena a la oscura y misteriosa personalidad que se caracterizaba en su persona. Entonces, Hinata se dio cuenta del porque Sasuke mantenía las mejillas sonrojadas…

—…**Sasuke-san…—** soltó con una dulce sonrisa al ver el pequeño vaso que el dueño de la casa llevaba en la mano más de dos **horas —, el sake es muy fuerte para usted.**

—**Estoy bastante bien. Eso puedo asegurarlo—** replicó Uchiha dejando el vaso para cruzarse de brazos fingiendo que se hallaba en estable condición físico y mental **—, así que no evadas mis preguntas.**

—**Teme, es enserio, deja el sake o terminarás corriendo desnudo por todo el barrio Uchiha. — **no lo quería imaginar pero debía de calmarlo.

—**Naruto-kun, es-es mejor dar-darle café antes de que co-cometa alguna impru-imprudencia.** **— **la tímida Hyuga juntó sus manos para esconder su rostro al imaginarse a Uchiha en las condiciones inapropiadas.

—**No has respondido a mi pregunta, Hinata— **eructó el Uchiha mientras jalaba a chica hacia él **—. Anda, debes decirme cómo pudiste fijarte en un idiota como Naruto siendo la heredera del clan Hyuga.**

Hinata manifestó su vergüenza a tal punto que parecía un tomate andante pues la cercanía con Uchiha la apenaba. Pero no, no era por el simple hecho de que él fuese mucho más atractivo que su querido Naruto, no era el tema de que fuera el joven más codiciado de la aldea…, el único problema de todo se presentaba en el temor que la oji perla había tenido sobre el Uchiha desde que era pequeña aunque también en evitar que Naruto manifestara sus celos de un nivel terrorífico.

—**Suelta a Hinata-chan. —** dijo el rubio jalando del brazo a la joven portadora del Byakugan.

—**Déjala dobe, ella debe responder a mi pregunta. —** refutó sin soltar a la chica del otro brazo.

—**¡Ella no tiene nada que responder! ¡Estás pasando el limite!**

—**¡Solo quiero saber!**

—**¡Entonces busca a Sakura-chan si deseas saber las respuestas y de paso tener alguna compañía! —**rugió Naruto con enojo pues el celo lo estaba cegando.

Uchiha guardó silencio aunque su mirada seguía impregnada en Naruto. No comprendió por qué actuaba así pero ya estaba sintiendo demás que el licor era uno de sus nefastos enemigos que osaban en destrozar su joven orgullo.

Soltó a Hinata y se puso de pie en silencio para marcharse a su habitación. No agradeció ni mucho menos les pidió que se fueran de su propiedad. No quería ser descortés porque ellos jamás le faltaron el respeto sino que fue su exceso de licor que nubló su joven juicio.

Sasuke ingresó a su vieja habitación donde una pequeña cama se mantenía ordenada y sin ninguna pisca de polvo, tal vez Hinata se tomó toda la molestia del mundo para ordenar aquella infantil comodidad del Uchiha.

Observó en detalle, todo se mantenía tal y como lo recordaba lo cual le hizo pensar que ningún aldeano o miembro de los Anbu se dignaron en husmear sus pertenencias.

—**Mmmm…— **soltó un gemido de molestia.

Sí, sabía que actuó de manera tan pésima superando al torpe de Naruto.

Se acercó a su vieja cómoda (ya tenía planeas de realizar una gran remodelación a todo lo que había dentro de su propiedad) para buscar toalla para darse una ducha con el fin de quitarse toda la ebriedad que hace unos minutos atrás le hizo ver como un gran estúpido.

Mirándose en el espejo, Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño. Se desvistió rápidamente para meterse bajo la regadera, giró el perillo de la ducha y el agua fría mojó su varonil anatomía.

—**Yo solo quería saber porque cambiaste de parecer — **susurrón al elevar su rostro con el fin de mojárselo **—, porqué dejaste tus sentimientos hacia ella.**

Aquel confuso triangulo incompleto donde un inexperto y torpe Uzumaki mantuvo por años sentimientos por una engreída y sabelotodo como Sakura mientras que ésta solo mantuvo su inocente amor hacia alguien como él quien nunca presto atención a nada de las estúpidas cursilerías románticas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su pequeña nariz se puso bastante rojiza.

Había dado un fuerte estornudo cuando cerró el portafolio de documentos que Shizune dejó en su escritorio. O tal vez alguien osaba en hablar mal de ella.

Sakura Haruno se talló los ojos y el pequeño dolor de la garganta le incomodaba, se sentía cansada y aunque usara las técnicas de Tsunade, su cuerpo merecía el descanso apropiado o terminaría por lastimarse severamente.

Observó el reloj que colgaba en la pared de su oficina. Ya estaba por ser medianoche y su turno aún no terminaba, por lo menos al amanecer tendría todo el día libre para refugiarse en su cómoda cama ante un posible resfriado.

—**Creí que tendría que ir en tu búsqueda por todo el hospital. —** la voz del hombre que yacía entrando por la ventana le causó gracia a la pelirrosa.

—**Usted es el Hokage, por lo menos acostúmbrese en ingresar por la puerta principal—** contestó Sakura girándose en su propio asiento **—, pude confundirlo con un ladrón y creo que no le gustaría probar un golpe ¿o si Kakashi-sensei?**

Kakashi Hatake asintió con un sudor helado que le recorría la medula espinal de tan solo imaginarse caer de aquella altura en donde estaba hacia el suelo eso sin contar con los huesos destrozados a causa de la increíble fuerza brutal que Sakura manejaba.

—**¿Pudiste averiguar algo? — **indagó el Hatake bajando de la ventana.

—**Según los análisis solo he podido hallar algunos restos de células de Hashirama-sama, supongo que es lo mismo que Madara usó para mantenerse en pie por largos años— **extrajo una carpeta del cajón de su escritorio **—; dudo mucho que mis métodos médicos puedan darnos el paradero exacto de Orochimaru.**

—**Ino puede ser de ayuda en este caso para buscar en el interior de su mente.**

—**Creo que aún es muy pronto para eso, Kakashi-sensei.**

El peligris enarcó una ceja para enfocar su atención en su joven discípula. No quería pensar o decir lo que rondaba por su mente pero Sakura estaba manifestando preocupación sobre el paciente al que se estaba analizando y espiando a la vez.

—**¿Estás preocupada que tu amiga de la infancia se encargue personalmente de tu paciente? —**agradecía mucho mantener esa máscara que ocultaba su sonrisa.

—**Usted se está volviendo más despistado que nunca Kakashi-sensei— **refutó la de ojos jades sin inmutarse a enojarse ni reírse **—, debería de entender un poco más a Ino— **el Hokage dejó de sonreír para prestar atención el punto de su alumna **—; cada vez que usted le pide utilizar aquel jutsu solo la lastima.**

—**Ha realizado sus misiones con éxito.**

—**Ella no sería capaz de desobedecer las órdenes que usted le da—** miró a su sensei con mayor seriedad **—. ¿Cree que le hace feliz desarrollar técnicas que le recuerdan mucho a su padre?** — se acercó al hombre con la intención de que él comprendiera la situación.

—**Te preocupas mucho por tu amiga.**

—**Solo le pido que sea un poco más consiente con este tipo de casos además ella no está preparada totalmente para realizar tales técnicas y usted lo sabe bien.**

Se cruzó de brazos. Sakura estaba hablando enserio y Kakashi lo sabía perfectamente bien. No existía ni un ápice de duda o temor en sus palabras aunque sí se notaba que estaba bastante frustrada con todo el plan trazado que mantuvieron en secreto.

Kakashi fijó plenamente su mirada en ella. Y decir que los años pasaron tan rápidamente en Sakura premiándola con la belleza y madurez, tal vez la única que en verdad creció como persona en todo el equipo 7 y ahora le estaba dándole charlas de responsabilidad.

—**Ino no se encargará de ese caso entonces quedará en tus manos, Sakura— **tampoco quería presionar a su alumna pero sabía bien que eso podría ayudar mucho en la tensión existente entre cierto Uchiha y ella.

—**No planee incoherencias porque ya estoy al tanto que Naruto y usted están idealizando una relación cercana entre Sasuke y yo— **llevó sus manos a la cintura con un atisbo de enojo **—. Agradezco su preocupación, lo considero como a un padre pero no me agrada que intente intervenir en mi vida personal.**

—**Mi único interés es que encontremos a Orochimaru y para eso necesitamos a Sasuke— **no era bueno mintiendo pero quería calmar la posible histeria de su alumna **—; te aprecio como una hija por lo que me preocuparé en tus decisiones personales más no tengo intención en interferir.**

Ambos se miraron aunque Sakura debía de elevar sus hermosos ojos jades para encontrarse con las de Kakashi. Él colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven para mirarla con determinación, tal vez Sakura hubiera huido de él por precaución pero desde que su sensei dejó de poseer el Sharingan las cosas podrían llevarse un poco más en confianza.

—**Tampoco puedes engañarte, Sakura. — **siguió hablando ante la expresión de incomodidad de la pelirrosa.

—**Han suscitado muchas cosas, usted lo sabe. Soy mujer y tengo dignidad, tampoco he de ir a suplicar por un amor del cual él mismo destruyó y que ahora llega para enmendar todo el daño que provocó a su aldea y a sus camaradas— **dijo con tristeza mientras deshacía la distancia cercana con el Hokage **—, no lo odio pero prefiero, por mi bienestar, en mantener una relación de amistad con Sasuke.**

—**Entiendo bien lo sucedido, tampoco interferiré en lo que decidas.**

—**No soy tonta, Kakashi-sensei y sé lo que hago por eso le pido que mantenga a Naruto a la distancia además no sé bien si Sasuke está interesado en mí como amigo o…—** guardó silencio.

—**Los Uchiha siempre han sido, en su mayoría, personas con una peculiaridad de sus decisiones —**recogió los documentos que habían en el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la ventana **—. Nos favorecería si te acercas mucho más a Sasuke.**

—**Me está pidiendo algo imposible.**

—**Tómalo como una misión de rango S.**

—**Usted es un aprovechado. — **infló las mejillas en señal de enojo infantil.

Kakashi hizo un ademan de mano para despedirse aunque el solo recordar aquel día en que Uchiha se fue de la aldea por simple capricho de su propio destino le causaba gracia pues después del ataque de Toneri, Sasuke decidió quedarse en la aldea con una razón que él ya suponía desde hace un año.

—**¡Kakashi-sensei! — **llamó Sakura al ver que el Hokage se escapaba por la ventana **—¡Le he dicho que salga por la puerta principal!**

—**No deseo hallarme con Shizune así que es mejor huir por aquí. — **contestó antes de desvanecer en el aire.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos algo molesta. Su sensei y Hokage adoptó las malas acciones de Naruto aunque no podía negar que era gracioso en ciertos momentos. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de recordar la misión que tenía le incomodaba en demasía.

No odiaba hacerlo, de hecho, apoyó y se ofreció como miembro del escuadrón especial del Hokage para llevar a cabo la investigación que se mantenía sobre Sasuke pues ante el resto de Kages, la cabeza Uchiha era el pago perfecto ante todos los crimines que cometió.

Haruno no dijo más, simplemente volvió a su asiento para buscar en su cajón aquella foto donde se visualizaba a un joven Kakashi y a tres pequeños gennin en el primer dio de vida como equipo. Sonrió. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto que era imposible creer el tiempo que pasó después de tantos problemas.

Suspirando, Sakura guardó la foto para meditar un plan en que sus sentimientos no se vieran tan involucrados. No odiaba a Sasuke pero tampoco sabía si el extraño sentimiento que provenía de su corazón era amor o una simple ilusión hiriente…, una ilusión que cobraría por todos los desplantes que él le hizo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

_**Marde State®**_


End file.
